Quem sabe dá certo?
by Mari s2
Summary: Existem certos limites que, por mais que doa, nós temos que ultrapassar. E os marotos são os caras nisso. James.Lily Sirius.PO Remus.PO Peter.Nada
1. Hora Certa

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens cenário e blá, blá, blá são da JK e etc... Bom, senão não existiria a saga de Harry Potter e sim a dos Marotos. Porque o Harry tem super-pais e é um babaca. Mal-Agradecido é a palavra?

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

- ME LARGA JAMES! – Berrou Lily a plenos pulmões enquanto dava um empurrão no maroto. – ME DEIXA EM PAZ! ME ESQUECE! NÃO SE APROXIME MAIS DE MIM! NUNCA MAIS! – Ela virou as costas e andou na direção contrária ao garoto, e seus amigos. Não a encontrariam até a noite, então não puderam ver as lagrimas que escorriam de seu rosto.

Aline estava parada ainda aturdida com a cena, Lily conseguia ser assustadora quando queria. "Melhor não seguir ela" pensou e trocando um olhar rápido com sua amiga, Julie, confirmou a hipótese: as duas sabiam que quando Lily estava brava, o melhor era não incomodar. Ela lembrava bem do ultimo porta-retrato que acertou sua testa. James continuava olhando pasmo para o fim do corredor. E, pouco a pouco, se expressão mudava: para uma mistura de derrota e desapontamento. Ele perdera. Num jogo de quadribol ele daria parabéns ao capitão do outro, mas agora era diferente. Não era um jogo qualquer. Era um jogo que o feria. Um jogo em que a cada passo, mais ferido ficava. Parecia normal e razoável, talvez até óbvio, desistir dele. E Pontas conseguia? Tentava.

- Tiago? Vamos... – Disse sirius puxando o garoto pelo braço, que saiu sem resistência.

Remo olhou para as duas meninas ao seu lado.

- A Lily exagerou um pouquinho hoje, não?

- É... Talvez. – Respondeu Aline.

- Talvez? – Julie estava indignada – Talvez?

- Talvez. – Confirmou. A garota parecia ter uma idéia. – Talvez. – Olhou para Aluado, que também não estava entendendo. Com um suspiro saiu correndo e virou uma esquina em direção aos jardins. Os dois amigos sobrantes deram de ombros e seguiram caminho para suas aulas. Onde, obviamente faltavam 4 pessoas.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Aline estava parada na frente da cabana do guarda-caça, Hagrid, deu um suspiro e bateu na porta. Que logo se abriu.

- Aline? O que faz aqui numa hora dessas? Não deveria estar estudando?

- Preciso da sua ajuda. – E empurrando o meio-gigante para dentro da cabana sentou-se no sofá. – Tenho um plano, ouça.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Assim que Lily chegou ao seu dormitório jogou-se na cama. Não queria continuar com aquilo, mas aquele garoto era i _irritante. Extremamente irritante_./i Ela pôs os fones de ouvidos, já plugados ao seu rádio. Uma musica começou a tocar.

b**(N/A: Acho que pular a ir até o final do capitulo e ler a tradução é mais útil do que ler tudo isso...)**/b

_i Never been in love  
Cause a girl like me  
Never had someone to care for  
Never thought there could be  
Someone special for me   
And now I'm all in love  
Cause a girl like me  
Waited patiently for someone  
Someone to care for me  
And there will never be_

_No more cryin, no denyin' _

_I'm in love with you _

_And now that you're here I _

_I never wanna say goodbye love _

_Now it's time for me _

_To find out what the first time love could mean _

_Little scared but its cool _

_Cause it's worth it _

_Now I finally fell in love _

_And I know that it _

_Gots to be for real (So real) _

_It's the way that I feel _

_So come share my world with me _

_So there will never be _

_No more lonely, no more just me _

_I've been there before _

_Ain't goin no more _

_And now that you're here I _

_Never wanna say goodbye love _

_Never wanna be without you _

_No more cryin, no denyin' _

_I'm in love with you _

_And now that you're here I _

_I never wanna say goodbye love _

_So I'm standin here _

_Arms open wide _

_Ready to give my heart _

_I'm sure this time _

_Love's gonna last for life _

_Baby I know things change _

_And there might be some rain _

_But the clouds are gonna clear _

_And the sun is gonna shine again _

_Shine light on our love baby _

_So let's make it last forever _

_No more lonely, no more just me _

_I've been there before _

_Ain't goin no more _

_And now that you're here I _

_Never wanna say goodbye love _

_Never wanna be without you _

_No more crying, no denyin' _

_I'm in love with you _

_And now that you're here I _

_I never wanna say goodbye love _

_Da da da da da _

_Oh"/i_

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer mais rápido. Por que isso sempre acontecia com ela? A música que ela colocava para esquecer a lembrava ainda mais. Sempre.

hr 

- Certo? – Perguntou Aline – Você vai fazer?

- Acho... Acho que não posso, Aline...

- Não?! Como Assim "não"?!

- Eu posso perder meu emprego! E isso é contra as regras!

-Hagrid! Você não é o tipo de pessoa que se importa com as regras! E eles não vão entrar muito fundo! Você vai estar lá para que isto não aconteça!

- Aline...

- Se você não fizer eu mesma faço! Prefere?

- Ta bom! Eu faço, vai!

hr 

- Quê? Repete! Não entendi b**nada**/b!

- Presta atenção, Sirius! Como eu estava dizendo: não é um movimento simples. Ele é complexo e se realizado erroneamente pode causar...

- Ei! Vocês dois, aí! – berrou uma voz feminina que fez os garotos se virarem – O plano A pode ser posto em ação!

- Ele topou?

- Topou.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta...?

- Já fez – cortou-o Remo

- Ok. Posso fazer i_outra_/i pergunta?

- Pode.

- Você tem um plano B?

- Bem...

**bN/A: S.C.C. – Síndrome de Capítulo Curto. Ok. Eu admito. Este estava minúsculo. Mas não dava para mostrar o plano, sabe? O próximo vai ser maior. Prometo!**

**A música que apareceu (traduzida – vale a pena ouvir):**

**Never say goodbye – JoJo**

**Eu nunca me apaixonei**

**Porque uma garota como eu**

**Nunca teve ninguém pra se importar**

**Nunca pensei que poderia existir**

**Alguém especial para mim**

**E agora eu estou apaixonada**

**Porque uma garota como eu**

**Esperou pacientemente por alguém**

**Alguém pra tomar conta de mim**

**E nunca haverá**

**Nunca mais sozinha**

**Nunca mais apenas eu**

**Eu já passei por isso antes**

**Não vou mais passar por isso**

**E agora que você está aqui**

**Eu nunca mais quero dizer adeus, amor**

**Não quero mais ficar sem você**

**Não quero chorar**

**Não quero negar**

**Eu estou apaixonada por você**

**Agora que você está aqui, eu...**

**Nunca mais quero dizer adeus, amor**

**Agora é minha vez de descobrir**

**O que o primeiro amor significa**

**Eu estou um pouco assustada, mas é legal**

**Porque vale a pena**

**Eu finalmente me apaixonei**

**E eu sei que isso tem que ser real**

**É o jeito que eu me sinto**

**Então venha dividir seu mundo comigo**

**Então nunca haverá**

**Nunca mais sozinha**

**Nunca mais apenas eu**

**Eu já passei por isso antes**

**Não vou mais passar por isso**

**E agora que você está aqui**

**Eu nunca mais quero dizer adeus, amor**

**Não quero mais ficar sem você**

**Não quero chorar**

**Não quero negar**

**Eu estou apaixonada por você**

**Agora que você está aqui, eu...**

**Nunca mais quero dizer adeus, amor**

**Eu estou aqui com os braços abertos**

**Pronta pra dar meu coração**

**Eu sei que desta vez o amor vai durar a vida toda**

**Amor, eu sei que as coisas mudam**

**E talvez chova, mas as nuvens vão limpar o céu**

**E o sol vai brilhar de novo**

**Brilhar sobre o nosso amor, baby**

**Então vamos fazê-lo durar pra sempre!**

**/b**


	2. Plano A, B, C?

Cap 2:

O plano A, B, C..?

**N/A: Bom, aí embaixo nos bilhetinhos, em itálico quem escreveu foi a Aline, em negrito o Remo, em sublinhado o Sirius, e com os três a Julie. Kisses! E Obrigada a LoreRozen que me fez continuar! Espero que gostem do cap**

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Um bilhete caiu em seu colo na última aula do dia:

_ Hoje a noite, certo_

**Certo**

Claro – escreveu ele.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Pouco mais tarde as aulas acabaram, e os cansados alunos foram, finalmente, jantar.

-Estou com vontade de dormir cedo hoje... – Comentou James, fazendo Aline se engasgar. Se ele dormisse não daria para completar _o plano_. Sirius percebeu a deixa e tirou a garota do salão principal enquanto esta tossia furiosamente.

- Relaxa! Ele não vai dormir!

- E se ele dormir? – Um sorriso maroto se espalhou no rosto de Sirius.

- Eu provo ao Pedro que consigo acordar o James em 6 palavras!

- 6 palavras?

- 6 palavras. Confie em mim.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Mais tarde no dormitório, James dormia, Pedro comia, Sirius folheava uma revista b **(N/A: Não vem! Era quadribol!) /b **, e Remus observava distraidamente a janela. Pelo menos era o que parecia. Mas esses dois últimos marotos, estavam, na verdade, atentos a qualquer sinal de que uma garota ruiva estava saindo do castelo. Quando Remus viu um feixe de luz atingindo o gramado do jardim de Hogwarts fez um sinal para Sirius.

- Hey, Rabicho! Quer ver eu acordar o Pontas em 6 palavras?

- Duvido que consiga. Esse aí dorme como uma pedra.

Sirius se levantou, abriu a cortina da cama de James, abaixou-se até o ouvido de James e sussurrou, lentamente:

- A Lily quer falar com você.

- Onde?!

O maroto havia pulado e dado uma cabeçada no Nariz de Sirius.

- Não no meu nariz, eu garanto. E em lugar nenhum, Pontas.

- Então porque..

- Acho que em algum lugar sim, caras. Olhem.

Remus cortou a discussão e apontou para a janela em que olhava. Lá, um chumaço de cabelos vermelho-berrantes andava, em meio aos grandes pingos de chuva que caiam, na direção da Floresta Proibida. Onde, pouco antes, a sombra de um garoto de cabelos arrepiados havia sido vista pelas garotas do dormitório feminino.

- A Lily! Mas o que ela vai fazer na floresta proibida?

- Provavelmente ela vai atrás de alguém que viu lá.

- Mas a saúde dela vale mais que as regras! Está frio e chovendo lá fora! Ela vai pegar um resfriado! - James falava como se ir até a Floresta fosse um grande absurdo.

- Isso nunca nos impediu de ir lá.

- Mas ela é a Lily Evans!! Vou atrás dela.

James correu até a porta, escancarou-a e desceu escadas abaixo. Sirius e Remus esperaram até que James tivesse saído do salão comunal e desceram. O salão estava vazio, nada anormal, contando que a muito se passara o limite de tempo em que podiam ficar fora de seus quartos, foram até a escada do dormitório feminino. Sirius apontou a varinha para Remus e levitou-o escada acima, assim que Remus segurou na maçaneta, Almofadinhas soltou-o. Remus girou a maçaneta e entrou. Sacou sua própria varinha e fez o mesmo que Sirius. Aquele foi um pequeno truque que uma das 'garotas do Sirius' ensinou a ele, para possibilitar que se encontrassem no dormitório dela. Garanto que os marotos nunca esqueceram a dica.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

- Aline, me explica uma coisa?

- Diga, Julie.

- Qual é sua parcela de culpa em fazer a Lily seguir um James não-existente?

- Não-existente? Julie! Você viu ele lá!

- E o Hagrid saindo de trás da árvore dois minutos depois também. Desembucha 'Line.

- Minha parcela de culpa? er.. Uns 85..

- Explique-se. Você armou esse plano com quem exatamen?

Mas sua pergunta não precisou ser respondida. No exato momento em que Julie terminou sua frase a porta escancarou-se e dois marotos afobados irromperam no quarto.

- Ele foi, Aline. Oops... Er.. Oi Julie..

- Ela já sabe. Por que só eu tenho amigas inteligentes demais, de modo que eu não possa esconder nada delas?

- Não é só você. Ou você acha que o James chegou pra gente dizendo que tinha um segredinho para contar? Ele é veado, mas não a esse ponto.

- Desculpem me meter na linda filosofia de vocês, mas.. Como vocês chegaram aqui?!

Sirius sacou a varinha e apontou prum livro que estava no criado-mudo de Lily.

- _Wingardium Leviosa!_

E o livro voou até as mãos de Julie.

- Saquei. Espertinhos demais pro meu gosto. Quem contou?

- Mary Otter.

**- **Só podia ser. Afe.

- Gente, eles estão voltando.

- Oh, oh! - Disse Aline – Pro dormitório de vocês, já!!

Os meninos saíram correndo , porém, assim que os dois pisaram na escada, esta se transformou em um escorregador e os dois caíram de bunda, empurrados por Aline, e escorregaram até o chão. Levantaram e correram até as escadas que levavam ao dormitório masculino.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

- Depois dessa.. Aquele garoto me fez levantar da minha cama quentinha para vir procurá-lo debaixo de chuva na beira da floresta proibida. Ele me paga.. Ah! Se paga!

- Lily! - a voz do tal garoto se fez ouvir - O que está fazendo aqui? Vai pegar um resfriado!

- Digo o mesmo, Potter! E é Evans para você! Quanto pontos tenho que tirar da Grifinória por sua causa desta vez?

- Pontos? Eu venho atrás de você e você me tira pontos?

- Você veio atrás de mim? Por favor! Nós dois sabemos que fui eu quem... – A garota perdeu a fala. James olhava para ela com raiva, via-se em suas feições, e em seus olhos também. Seus olhos. Lily nunca havia reparado neles antes, eram tão expressivos, dava para ver amor neles. Amor e raiva pela mesma pessoa.

- É isso, não é? Você me odeia! Sempre odiou. Eu fazia papel de idiota correndo atrás de você, não é?

- Eu...

- Sabia que sim. – Uma pequena lágrima rolou por sua face, misturada as gotas de chuva que caiam e encharcavam os dois. Ela viu, em meio a luz incerta das varinhas nos finos pingos d'água que ele sofria. Naquele momento, Lily viu James sofrer de verdade. - Eu sabia que sim. - Ele murmurou novamente. Virou as costas e começou a caminhar pelos gramados, deixando para trás uma Lily confusa na entrada da Floresta Proibida.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Na manhã seguinte, sábado, todos acordaram tarde para ir tomar café. Lily, acordou mais tarde ainda, de modo que Aline e Julie já tinham descido. No Salão Principal, James parecia estar completamente feliz pela noite passada, ao ver de Sirius, Remus, Julie e Aline, quando entrou chorando no salão comunal.

- Bom dia, meninas!

Os marotos sentaram-se ao lado de Aline e Julie, fazendo o estardalhaço de sempre.

- Bom dia, meninos!

Algumas torradas depois, Sirius viu, ao longe, uma garota saltitando até o lugar em que estavam e teve que esclamar:

- Alerta Fã Clube!!

- Bom dia, Jay-Jay!

- Como vai, Amanda?

- Melhor agora! - Ela respondeu enquanto sentava no colo do maroto e balançava seus cabelos loiros – Estava com tanta saudade, Jay-Jay!

- Er.. Jura?!

- Mesmo!! Porque não damos um passeio em volta do lago? Para por as novidades em dia, amor?

Aline, Julie, Remus e Sirius começaram a rir silenciosamente. Os ombros balançavam mais a cada palavra estridente que Amanda dizia. O olhar de Aline encontrou o de Remus. Vendo o outro rindo, seus risos aumentaram. Num gesto desesperado para não começar a gargalhar, Aline enfiou a primeira coisa que pode alcançar na boca. Sua careta em seguida foi indescritível. Todos começaram a rir da cara dela.

- Que droga é essa?! - disse ela cuspindo o que quer que fosse num guardanapo.

- Aline, - Sirius começou rindo – parece que você acabou de conhecer os piores doces que a Dedosdemel consegue produzir! Cachos de Baratas!

- Doce?! O que tem de doce aqui? E quem compra esse merda?

- Gente que não tem nada melhor pra fazer do que pregar peças nos outros, 'Line. - Respondeu Julie. - Tipo eles. - indicou os marotos com a cabeça.

- Argh. - Aline virou todo seu copo de suco de abóbora na boca.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

- Hogsmeade sábado, Lily?

- Para de encher. - Ela disse começando a ficar avermelhada, sua voz saiu baixa e ameaçadora. Mas o Pontas parecia ainda não ter reconhecido o perigo.

- Ah, qual é, vai! Vai ser divertido!

- Divertido vai ser eu quebrando tua cara garoto. Já disse que não, desencana, cara!

- Lily, se você soubesse... Tenho tanto pra te falar, mas você não me escuta... Só queria um beijo seu... - Ela o olhou brava – Eu ainda vou te provar que o seu amor sou eu!

Naquele momento, Hogwarts inteira parou para escutar o que vinha a seguir. Ou quase inteira.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

- Aline, nós já estamos atrasadas, droga!

- Mas a Lily...

- É, a Lily vai nos matar se nos atrasarmos pra mais uma aula.

- A Lily...

- ALINE!

- Julie! Qual é? A Lily acabou de passar chorando! Ela discutiu de novo com o James! Quer dizer, ele disse que... er...

- Disse que??

- Que ele cansou de correr atrás de gente que o odeia. Que ele não quer mais amá-la. Que ele não vai mais correr atrás... Mas isso não foi o grande problema.

- Não? Aline, porque, exatamente, a Lily estava chorando?

- Ele chamou-a de certinha, insensível, hipócrita e egocêntrica.

- Quando?!!!

- Na hora que você foi ao banheiro.

- Eu vou parar de ir ao banheiro. Vou atrás do Sirius e do Remus pra avisá-los que o plano saiu às avessas. Vai atrás da Lily.

- E a aula?

- Dane-se a aula!

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Lily se jogou de cara na cama. Ela não queria mais ser obrigada a ouvir tudo aquilo. A noite passada fora o suficiente para que ela passasse o resto em claro. Ela não odiava o James. Ela só... Só não queria admitir o óbvio. Ele pisoteava os sentimentos dela, brincando desse jeito. 'Saia comigo!' era 'Fique comigo para que eu possa descartá-la depois'. Ou não era? Ela não sabia. Tinha certeza da afirmação até correr atrás dele na noite anterior, porque ela, Lily Evans, tinha que cumprir suas funções de monitora. Mas ele afirmara que a amava. Oh, Droga! Ele chorou! Ela levantou e foi até o banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro, despiu-se e entrou. Com a água caindo em seus ombros algumas palavras começaram a sair de sua boca, e logo, sua voz cantava uma música.

_** Ever Fallen In Love – Pete Yorn (N/A: como sempre, tradução no final) **_

_You spurn my natural emotions  
You make me feel like dirt  
And I'm hurt  
And if I start a commotion  
I run the risk of losing you  
And that's worse _

Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with

I can't see much of a future  
Unless we find out what's to blame  
What a shame  
And we won't be together much longer  
Unless we realize that we are the same

Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with

You disturb my natural emotions  
You make me feel like dirt  
And I'm hurt  
And if I start a commotion  
I'll only end up losing you  
And that's worse

Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with

Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with  
Fallen in love with  
Ever fallen in love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with.

"É," pensou ela, "Quem sabe ele me ama. Amava."

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

- James! - Gritou Sirius ao entrar no dormitório masculino.

- Me deixe sozinho. - Pontas resmungou de volta. As cortinas fechadas em volta de sua cama.

- O que aconteceu?? Julie nos contou da briga de vocês! - continuou Remus

- Me deixem sozinho! - Ele repetiu – Por favor.

Os dois garotos deram de ombros. **(N/A: Oh, a sensibilidade masculina!) **E saíram do quarto.

Pontas olhava o teto. Puxou seus fones de ouvido de fora do estrado da cama, colocou-os e escolheu uma música. Fechou os olhos e pode vê-la, como a música descrevia.

**So She Dances – Josh Groban **

_A waltz when she walks in the room  
She pulls back the hair from her face  
She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight  
Even her shadow has grace  
A waltz for the girl out of reach  
She lifts her hands up to the sky  
She moves with the music  
The song is her lover  
The melody's making her cry  
So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently _

A waltz for the chance I should take  
But how will I know where to start?  
She's spinning between constellations and dreams  
Her rhythm is my beating heart

So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently

I can't keep on watching forever  
I give up this view just to tell her

When I close my eyes I can see  
The spotlights are bright on you and me  
We've got the floor  
And you're in my arms  
How could I ask for more?

So she dances  
In and out of the crowd like a glance  
This romance is  
From afar calling me silently

I can't keep on watching forever  
And I'm givin' up this view just to tell her

"Eu ainda vou provar que seu amor sou eu."

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

- Lily!!

A ruiva levantou os olhos. - Oi, Aline.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada, relaxa. Eu tô bem.

- Não. Você não está bem.

- Dã, é óbvio. Ele tinha razão. Quer que eu me sinta como? Desapontada por ele ter esquecido o medrosa?

- Lily, ele não tinha razão.

- Tinha, 'Line. Tinha. Eu sou certinha demais. Sempre tenho que seguir as regras, ontem eu fui atrás dele porque? Deixasse ele se ferrando! Insensível também! Eu nunca parei para pensar que ele podia me amar! Sempre jurei que ele estava brincando comigo! - O que era uma baita mentira. Mas Lily não ia admitir que a possibilidade desta dúvida ter chegado a ela, e perturbado-a todas as noites existira algum dia.

- Lily, não é verdade...

- Hipócrita eu também sou! - Lily ignorou a amiga – Eu dizia que ele se achava superior a todos e _eu _me achava superior a ele! É verdade, Aline – Sua voz se tornou chorosa -, eu sou horrível.

Aline a abraçou.

- Não, Lily, você não é horrível. Você é inteligente, bonita, e perfeita o suficiente para que James te ame. E isso é muito difícil.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

Me encontrem na hora do almoço na torre da astronomia.

_Pra quê?_

Uma reunião pra bolar o plano B.

**Sirius, o último plano não deu certo, pra que outro?**

_**Ah! Façam sim, eu quero ajudar nesse!**_

_Julie!_

_**É divertido...**_

Eu e a Julie vamos, vocês?

_Vocês dois sozinhos?? Vai sair o pior plano do mundo. Pela Lily eu vou. Remus?_

**Ai, ai.. Tá bom, vai... /b **

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

- Vai, Sirius, diga o que você quer fazer.

- Bom, eu acho que nós temos que bolar um plano mais direto.

- Tipo...

- Trancá-los em algum lugar? Até que troquem beijos e juras de amor?

- Ah! Ótima idéia! Que tal se obrigássemos os dois a se casarem e esperarmos eles aprenderem a se amar também? Grande idéia, Almofadinhas.

- Pelo menos, Aluado, eu tenho idéias.

- Eu também tenho idéias. Deixá-los quietos por um tempo e ver o que acontece, o James não vai ficar nessa de 'vamos esquecer a Lily' por muito tempo.

- Claro que não. Mas pela Lily ela fica nessa de 'Viva! Ele me xingou mas finalmente largou do meu pé! Vamos comemorar!'

- Ela não tá nessa. Ela tá chorando.

- Ela vai cair nessa.

- Sirius, você não conhece a Lily. Nem a nós, pelo jeito. Você acha que se nós não soubéssemos que a Lily ama o James nós iríamos botar fé no que estamos fazendo só porque achamos 'divertido'?! - Julie se levantou – Você acha que nós iríamos ignorar os sentimentos da nossa amiga desse jeito? Que tipo de pessoa acha que somos?

- Eu não pensei..

- Claro que não pensou. Você nunca pensa. Só faz as coisas sem se importar com nada. - A garota se levantou e saiu batendo a porta.

- Julie! - Aline saiu correndo atrás dela. Sirius apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Remus pôs a mão nas costas do amigo.

- Calma, Almofadinhas.

- Meu plano foi idiota, e daí?

- Elas estão preocupadas com o plano. Não estão acostumadas. Têm medo de magoar a Lily. É normal.

- O que elas disseram é verdade, Aluado?

- Nem sempre, Almofadinhas, nem sempre.

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

** N/A **Eu gostei desse cap. E vocês? Me digam! É só apertar o botãozinho roxo no fim da página! Muito simples, um clique! E me deixarão feliz, não custa nada, vai!

Aah! A cena da Aline botando os cachos de barata na boca eu fui obrigada por mim mesma a colocar. Lendo outra fic eu vi uma cena com uma dessas garotinhas ridículas e risonhas e imaginei direto essa cena. Tive que por. No choise. E eu sou má sim, tá? Vocês não viram o resto da briga, lero, lero, lero!

Um desafio: Quais são os Shippers?? Vale misturar Sirius, Remus, Julie, Aline e 'pessoas que ainda não apareceram'. Quero ver quem acerta! ;D

Beijinhos!

Músicas:

**Ever Fallen In Love – Pete Yorn – Traduzida**

Você perturba meus sentimentos mais naturais  
Você faz com que eu me sinta como lixo  
E eu estou machucado  
E se eu começar algum distúrbio (problema)  
Corro o risco de te perder  
E isso é pior

Já se apaixonou por alguém?  
Já se apaixonou?  
Por alguém?  
Já se apaixonou por alguém  
Que você não deveria?

Eu não consigo ver muito futuro  
A menos que descubramos a quem culpar  
Que vergonha  
E nós não conseguiremos ficar juntos por muito tempo  
A menos que percebamos que somos iguais.

Já se apaixonou por alguém?  
Já se apaixonou?  
Por alguém?  
Já se apaixonou por alguém  
Que você não deveria?

Você perturba meus sentimentos mais naturais  
Você faz com que eu me sinta como lixo  
E eu estou machucado  
E se eu começar algum distúrbio (problema)  
Corro o risco de te perder  
E isso é pior

Já se apaixonou por alguém?  
Já se apaixonou?  
Por alguém?  
Já se apaixonou por alguém  
Que você não deveria?

Já se apaixonou por alguém?  
Já se apaixonou?  
Por alguém?  
Já se apaixonou por alguém  
Que você não deveria?  
Se apaixonou por alguém  
Que você não deveria ter se apaixonado.

**So She Dances – Josh Groban - Traduzida**

Uma valsa quando ela entra no quarto  
Ela tira o cabelo da face  
Ela se vira para a janela para deslizar no luar  
Até a sua sombra tem graça  
Uma valsa para a garota fora de alcance  
Ela levanta suas mão para o céu  
Ela se move com a música  
A canção é sua amante  
A melodia está a fazendo chorar  
Então ela dança  
Para dentro e para fora da multidão como uma visão  
Esse romance esta  
De longe me chamando silenciosamente

Uma valsa pela chance que eu devia aproveitar  
Mas como eu saberei por onde começar?  
Ela está rodopiando entre constelações e sonhos  
O seu ritmo está batendo no meu coração

Então ela dança  
Para dentro e para fora da multidão como uma visão  
Esse romance esta  
De longe me chamando silenciosamente

Eu não posso assistir para sempre  
Eu desisto dessa visão só para contar a ela

Quando eu fecho meus olhos posso ver  
As luzes estão brilhando sobre eu e você  
Nós temos o chão  
E você em meus braços  
Como eu poderia pedir por mais?

Então ela dança  
Para dentro e para fora da multidão como uma visão  
Esse romance esta  
De longe me chamando silenciosamente

Eu não posso assistir para sempre  
Eu desisto dessa visão só para contar a ela


	3. Plano duplo Ou não

**N/A: **Ai, Deus.. O que o FF tá fazendo?? Tá cortando letra, vírgulas, pontos de exclamação e interrogação.. Etc..Mas todos existiam no original... Desculpe, gente.

Cap 3.

O dia amanheceu ensolarado. Os alunos saiam aos jardins e aproveitavam para fofocar. Esse era o hobby dos alunos de Hogwarts: entre uma aula e outra, cutucar os outros para contar o novo 'babado'. E o novo babado era explosivo. Era como uma bomba, era Lily Evans e James Potter. Fora os fofoqueiros de plantão, ninguém sabia como lidar com a situação. Lily queria ficar trancada no quarto o dia inteiro, James idem. Era como se estivessem arrependidos, mas essa não era a palavra certa. Ela se sentia magoada, mas sabia que tudo aquilo era verdade. A frase de James pairava em sua mente. Ele tinha a impressão de que nunca iria falar com ela de novo. Que nunca iria ver um sorriso, como os raros que recebera, dela novamente. Era como o final de uma guerra. E em uma guerra, todos fracassam. Era como se ela fosse uma criancinha assustada e quanto mais ele se aproximava, mais ela se afastava. A distância entre eles lhe dava uma angústia enorme, um frio no estômago. Aquilo tudo foi um erro? Um acerto? Foi o quê? Será que aquilo terminaria com toda a dor que os gritos dela lhe davam? Ou será que triplicariam essa dor?

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

- Oi 'Line. Julie.

- Oi, Sirius. Er... Olhas, desculpa por ontem.. - Julie corou – Eu não falei de verdade... Foi.. Foi da boca pra fora...

- Tudo bem. Mesmo. Me desculpe você.

- Imagina. Você não fez nada.

- Remus, não seria lindo se os nossos outros dois amigos se tratassem assim também?

- Daria menos dor de cabeça, realmente. E eles já estariam 'In Love' e nosso ouvidos completamente sãos. ..

- Triste vida cruel...

- Anyway – Sirius voltou a costumeira voz animada -, alguém pensou em algo?

- Não. Você pensou?

- Para James e Lily normais, não. Mas para a fase toupeira deles, sim.

- Fase toupeira?

- Toupeiras se enfiam em buracos.

- Ah, Bom, enfim, continue, Sirius.

- E aproveitaremos e nos divertiremos nessa também. Nós vamos dar uma festa. E arrastar aqueles dois pra tal festa a todo custo. Nem que eles venham flutuando. E vamos deixar os dois sozinhos. E pronto. Tá-ra!

- Pode funcionar...

- Óbvio que vai funcionar!!!!!

- E como nós daremos uma festa sem comida, bebida, música e Etc, Senhor Black? - Aline estava com a pulga atrás da orelha. Sirius e Remus sorriram.

- Esqueceu com quem está falando, 'Line?

- Não recebemos o título de marotos a toa...

- Ahh.. Estou até vendo vocês indo pra uma detenção...

- 'Line, não seja chata! Eles já se acostumaram com detenções... E você também é festeira que eu sei! - Aline mostra a língua pra Julie.

- Festas organizadas por gente sensata. Não por eles!

- Heeey! Deixa com a gente, Aline. Nós vamos fazer a melhor festa da sua vida!

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

- Muito bem. Vamos conferir. Grifinória avisada?

- Certo.

- Bebidas?

- Certo.

- Comidas?

- Certo.

- Decoração?

- Certo.

- Música?

- Certo.

- Lily e James sendo arrastados?

- Corre.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

- Lily, minha queridaaa!!!

- Quié, Aline?

- Pronta?

- Como assim pronta?

- Er... Pra festa, ué?

- QUE FESTA?!?!?!?!

- A festa de hoje a noite, poia. Óbvio, né? Você está de pijama, que ótimo. Vai. Banho. - Julie começou a empurrar a amiga na direção do banheiro. Abriu o chuveiro. - Rápido, Lily! Nós estamos atrasadas! E passe isso no cabelo! - Ela tacou um frasco de poção na direção da ruiva, que apanhou por pouco.

- Mas...

- Nada de 'mas'... Rápido! - Julie saiu do banheiro e se encontrou com Aline no dormitório. Recebeu poucas palavras de boas vindas.

- Que roupa eu ponho?? - Os olhos desesperados de Aline se viraram para a amiga, como se alguém estivesse morrendo naquele instante.

- Se eu nem sei que roupa eu vou por, acha que vou saber a sua??

- Tem que saber! Vai, palpite! Saia e blusa ou vestido?

- Use isto! - Julie saiu de dentro do guarda-roupa da amiga com uma roupa na mão.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

- Eu vou bater em vocês. Sério. Que raio de festa é essa? - Lily entrou no quarto uma meia hora depois.

- Festa, ué. - Aline disse de dentro do armário onde procurava suas sandálias.

- Comemoração de quê?

- Da vida, Lily. - Julie se meteu enquanto passava o lápis de olho.

- Eu não vou.

- Não é você quem decide isso.

- Claro que sou!

- Não mais. Se dependesse de você, iria mofar nesse quarto até o fim dos tempos. Então, nós, como suas amigas, tivemos que tomar uma posição.

- Eu vou mesmo bater em vocês.

- Não gaste seu tempo a toa. Vista-se.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

- James...

- Eu.

- Festa.

- Não vou.

- Ah, vai. Nem que seja a força.

- Não vou, Almofadinhas. - Sirius pegou sua varinha – Calma. A Lily vai?

- E eu sei? - "sabe sim" pensou Remus. - Vai por bem ou por mal?

- Bem.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

A três garotas desceram para o salão já cheio. Aline olhou em volta e localizou os marotos rapidamente. Ela e Julie começaram a andar na direção deles, e Lily, desnorteada, foi atrás.

- Oi, Meninoos! - Gritou Aline, pra que pudesse ser ouvida.

- Alohaa! - Julie se juntou ao pequeno grupo. Lily apareceu logo depois, tirando o sorriso o rosto de James.

- Você disse que ela não vinha. - falou pra Sirius 'baixinho'.

- Eu? Disse que não sabia.

Começaram a conversar. Tinham que deixar Lily e James sozinhos. Pegar bebidas? Eles iriam seguí-los. Claro. Dançar? Acabariam formando uma rodinha. A não ser que fosse uma dança que só se pudesse dançar a dois. Sirius foi até o rádio, perto deles e parou a música que estava tocando. Colocou uma música lenta. E voltou ao grupo. Cutucou Remus e indicou as meninas com a cabeça. Andou até Julie e estendeu a mão. A garota segurou e os dois sumiram na pista de dança. Remus olhou do lugar onde tinha visto-os para Aline e para James e Lily, os dois últimos encostados na parede, emburrados. Aline parecia apreensiva. Olhava para Remus insistentemente, como se esperasse que ele a chamasse pra dançar também. "Duh!" pensou ele "É exatamente isso que você deve fazer". Ele andou até a garota e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. E os dois se misturaram na multidão também.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

- Vamos dar o fora logo. - Aline pegou na sua mão e os dois andaram até o meio de todos os dançarinos, que não eram muitos, por sinal.

- Eles estão nos vendo. Acho que vamos ter que dançar. - Disse ela. Remus sorriu.

- Não vai ser um sacrifício. - Ela corou. Os dois se abraçaram e começaram a dançar. Remus passou a mão pelos cabelos dela.. Eram macios.. Ela descansou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele puxou a cintura dela contra si. Ela levantou a cabeça. Olhou em seus olhos. Estavam cada vez mais próximos. Suas respirações se confundiam. Seus olhos se fechavam. Seus pensamentos fugiam de suas mentes. O resto do mundo estava sendo esquecido. A guerra, os planos, a festa, a música, todos em volta. Tudo desapareceu.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

James olhou em volta. Tudo o que podia fazer ali era falar com a Lily. Mas ele não se atreveria a falar com a Lily novamente, mesmo porque, ele não queria. Casais dançando. Do modo que ele implorava para ela. Com o canto do olho, ele pode ver, ela olhava pro chão. A cabeça baixa. Os pensamentos perdidos. Se ele pudesse sbaer o que ela pensava... Afastou essas idéias. Olhou para frente de novo. Os casais dançando.. Alguns se beijando... Era... Era Remus aquele?? Beijando.. a Aline? "Ahá! Depois diz que não está apaixonado, Aluado... Se essa foi a única menina que você beijou em público..." Ele precisava mostrar aquilo pra alguém. Sirius sumira, Pedro comia. Só podia chamar Lily. Cutucou-a.

- Hey, Olha! - Apontou o casalzinho.

- Demorou... - Respondeu ela.

- Eu sabia que ele gostava dela. Ele negava, mas eu sabia. - James parou. Será que ele parecera egocêntrico? Como se quisesse ser o Sabe-Tudo? Lily riu.

- Ela também não assumia. "Ele é só meu amigo!" Amigo. Pois sim.

- Tava escrito na testa deles!

- Não é? - os dois riram.

- Lily... - Ela levantou o olhar. - Me desculpa? - ela assentiu.

- Acho que eu sou quem deveria pedir desculpas, não? Eu que brigava com você todo esse tempo.

- Eu provocava.

- Não! Eu... Ah. Dane-se. Sem mais brigas?

- Sem mais brigas.

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

- Eles nos seguiram?

- Não. Eles continuam encostados na mesma parede.

- Será que vai dar certo?

- A esperança é a última que morre. Vem, vamos sentar.

- Olha, o Remus e a Aline saíram. Agora é só observar a reação do Pontas e da Lily.

- Porque esses apelidos estranhos?

- Te conto se me contar porque todas as garotas vão juntas ao banheiro.

- Muito engraçado.

- Já que não vai me contar... Vamos voltar ao plano. Hey, olha! Deu certo!

- O que?

- A Aline e o Remus, olha!

- Legal! Demorou! Mas, o que tem a ver com o plano?

- Esse era o meu grande plano. Juntar dois casais.

- Aaah, sei, sei. E quanto ao James e a Lily também funcionou! Nós somos demais!

- Tinha alguma dúvida?

•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•o•

Finalmente eles se separaram. Remus olhou pra garota a sua frente. Os olhos dela brilhavam. Pegou pela mão e começou a puxá-la pela pista de dança.

- Remus! Pra onde estamos indo??

- Sair daqui, sem rumo, sem direção!

Os dois riram juntos e passaram pela passagem do retrato. A mulher gorda roncava encostada na moldura.

**N/A: Oooveeer! Cabou-se!**

**Mais só no próximo!**

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**LoreRozen: **É, bom, percebi. O FF tbm está cortando pontos, letras e etc das minhas fics. Não entendi o negócio de "poder ter um beta" Parece que eu cobro para betar coisas... heheheheh... Se for isso, não, não cobro. Hsuahsuahushahshahas

**Samhaim Girl: **Ju, "Eu" não estava na lista. Porque você não está na fic, beibe. Hhsuahsuhahsahsuahs

E se estivesse, eu também estaria e esse "Eu" estaria se referindo a mim, ok? Você fica com um dos outros, o Remus é MEU, ok?

**Thaty: **Meninos são um problema mesmo... Morra com eles, morra sem eles... hsuashuhshahsauhsa. A Lily supera. Huahsuahshauhsausa

Beijinhos e Obrigada a todas as Reviews!

E, falando nelas.. Tá vendo o botãozinho quadradinho, perfeitinho, lilás, sexy e carinhoso aí embaixo? Clica nele vai... Não custa nada! Só vai te trazer mais fics aqui... faz cara de cachorrinho que foi empurrado do caminhão de mudança Clica, vai?

O/

Bjks

Mari


	4. Nem Mais, Nem Menos

**Cap 4.**

**Nem mais, nem menos**

- Vamos lá.

- Lá, junto com eles? Agora?

- Não, Julie. Nós vamos esperar eles começarem a se xingar e vamos pro Alasca em seguida.

* * *

- Chegamos.

- Remus... – Disse Aline, apoiando-se no beiral da janela que ele resolveu lhe mostrar – Isso é lindo.

A vista mostrava todo o jardim da escola e um bom pedaço da floresta e do lago. Mas essa não era a grande beleza: daquele ponto, naquele ângulo, a luz da Lua brilhava sobre tudo, deixando a paisagem com um tom prateado, com um tom mágico. E tudo isso se preservava pela janela que ficava num canto especialmente não-frequentado.

- Gostou?

- Claro! Como descobriu isso?

- Eu gosto de observar a Lua. Meu apelido se deve a isso. Praticamente. – Ela sorriu.

- Sabia que a noite passada eu sonhei com você?

- Comigo? E o que acontecia nesse sonho?

- Ah, no sonho, eu nem lembro. Mas eu tenho certeza que você estava lá. – Ele sorriu. Levantou o rosto dela com uma mão.

- Eu te amo. – Ela calou-o com um beijo.

* * *

- Olá, pessoas!

- Oi, Julie! Sirius!

- Hey, Pontas! Parece que o nosso Caramujo-da-Lua saiu da casca. – Todos olharam estranho. Até que James pareceu ter uma luz.

- Aaah! Caramujo-da-Lua, entendi. A parte da casca eu concordo plenamente. Quanto a parte "acaramujada" da coisa eu tenho minha dúvidas. – James começou a rir escandalosamente, ou melhor, ele começou a gargalhar escandalosamente.

- Ai, Pontas. – Sirius meneeou a cabeça. – Vem, eu vou tomar algo. Que tenha álcool dentro, de preferência.

- Álcool. Interessante. Quem contrabandeou álcool? – Lily se meteu na história. – E a propósito, de que raios de caramujo vocês estavam falando?

- Curiosa você, hein? – Sirius usou o seu tom de voz mais "desgostoso da vida".

- Sou mesmo. – Lily deu seu "sorriso-mais-perfeito-branco-e-maravilhoso" de modo a fazer James derreter.

- Quanto ao caramujo: quem que nunca beija ninguém em público estava se agarrando com a sua amiga á... Ok, supondo: 5 minutos?

- Eles não estavam se agarrando. Você sabe muito bem que 'se agarrar' costuma não ser 'se beijar a uma distância maior que 3 centímetros'. Mas eu entendi. Continue.

- E quanto ao álcool: você nunca foi a uma festa antes? Metade da festa contrabandeou álcool pra cá. E nem foi tão 'contrabandear' assim. A gente até encontrou uns 5 monitores no caminho. E os comentário costumavam ser "Festa, eh?".

- Então eu vou precisar conversar com certos monitores...

- Ô, Lily. Deixa o povo se divertir! – Julie chacoalhou o braço da amiga – Só pra variar um pouco! E aliás, se divirta também! Sem pensar em escola. Pense na festa.

- Álcool. – Sirius saiu andando com James na sua cola.

* * *

Where have all the good men gone  
_(Para onde foram todos os homens bons?)  
_And where are all the gods?  
(_E onde estão os deuses?)  
_Where's the street-wise Hercules  
_(Onde está o poderoso Hércules das ruas)  
_To fight the rising odds?  
(_Para lutar contra as crescentes desigualdades?)  
_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
(_Não há nenhum cavaleiro branco sobre seu nobre alazão?)  
_Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need  
_(Tarde da noite eu me agito e me reviro e sonho com o que eu preciso)_

- Adoro essa música.

- Dançar, Aline?

- Claro!

* * *

- Julie, me arranja alguém com quem dançar.

- Como assim 'me arranja'?

- Convence alguém a me tirar pra dançar.

- Porque a Senhorita não chama alguém?

- Planeta Terra chamando! Porque eu sou eu, duh!

- Pra tirar alguém pra dançar você é tímida, pra berrar no corredor, não. Bichinha complicada. Mas se é assim que você quer... JAMES! A LILY QUER DANÇAR COM VOCÊ!

- Vou te bater.

- Não queria dançar? – James começou a puxar Lily para pista – Agora dance.

I need a hero  
(_Eu preciso de um herói)  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
(_Estou esperando por um herói até o final da noite)  
_He's gotta bes trong  
(_E ele tem que ser forte)  
_And he's gotta be fast  
(_E ele tem que ser rápido)  
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
(_E ele tem que ter acabado de voltar da luta)  
_I need a hero (hero)  
(_Eu preciso de um herói)  
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
(_Estou esperando por um herói até à luz da manhã)  
_He's gotta be sure  
(_Ele tem que estar certo)  
_And it's gotta be soon  
(_Ele tem que ser breve)  
_And he'sgotta be larger than life  
(_E ele tem que ser maior que a vida)  
_Larger than life  
(_Maior que a vida...)_

- Se solta, Lily! – James rodopiava enquanto a garota dançava dura.

- Como 'se solta'? Tá todo mundo olhando pra mim!

- E daí?

- E daí que é estranho.

- Então dance, e deixe-me ser seu super-herói. – "Quem dera" pensou ela. Mas com um meneeio de cabeça, afastou o pensamento.

* * *

Somewhere after midnight  
(_Em algum lugar depois da meia-noite)  
_In my wildest fantasy  
_(Na minha fantasia mais selvagem)  
_Somewhere just beyond my reach  
(_Algum lugar além do alcance)  
_There's someone reaching back for me  
(_Há alguém tentando me alcançar)  
_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
(_Correndo no trovão e nascendo com o calor)  
_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet  
(_Ele se tornará um super-homem para levar-me onde não consigo chegar)_

- Juliezita! Vem..

- Siriuuus! Dança comigo? Não aceito um não!

- Mas, Mary...

* * *

- Hey! – Remus pulou. Mas ninguém percebeu, no meio da música agitada.

- Que é?

- Já disse que te amo hoje?

- Disse, mas pode dizer de novo!

* * *

James se aproximou mais de Lily. A garota dançava dura e o mais longe possível dele. A música acabou e algumas notas lentas tocaram. Lily largou a mão de James e saiu andando. Era péssima com multidões. Dançar, falar para todos ouvirem e coisas parecidas deixavam-na completamente vermelha. Ficava dura e começava a gaguejar ou falar rápido e mais agudo do que imaginaria que sua voz pudesse sair um dia. Não sabia como suas amigas podiam ser tão "livres, leves e soltas". Não entendia como as pessoas podiam ser tão extrovertidas. E essa era uma das coisas que mais a incomodavam em Potter. O jeito como ele não ligava em pagar mico, e até em agarrar-se com alguém. Nunca admitiria isso, claro. Parecia inveja. Era inveja. Era desejo puro de poder ser como todos e fazer o que der na telha. Suas amigas já não estranhavam mais a atitude. Principalmente quando ela camuflava a raiva que isso lhe dava. Frases típicas como "eles deviam respeitar as pessoas em volta" ou "Qual é a graça em fazer palhaçada para todo mundo rir da sua cara?" eram completamente ignoradas. E agora James Potter simplesmente lhe pergunta "E daí que todos estão olhando?" como se não houvesse mal algum nisso. Esqueceu o aperto-de-mão/trégua que fizera. Não tinha mais porque falar com James Potter.

Assim que Lily virou as costas, James suspirou. Nunca iria dançar aquela música com ela. Muito menos abraçá-la e esperar que recostasse a cabeça em seu ombro para dançarem lentamente. Ela nunca iria permiti-lo. Mas porque, porque raios, aquela música lembrava tanto a garota em que seus pensamentos paravam? Respirou os versos.

A waltz em she walks in the room  
(_Uma valsa quando ela entra no quarto)  
_She pulls back the hair from her face  
_(Ela tira o cabelo da face)  
_She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight  
_(Ela se vira para a janela para deslizar no luar)_

Não havia mais escapatória. Lily já havia sido perdida. Ela era exatamente a garota que ele nunca iria ter. A garota que você imagina e, por mágica aparece. Mas que nunca liga pra você.

I can't keep on watching forever  
(_Eu não posso assitir para sempre)  
_I give up this view just to tell her  
_(Eu desisto dessa visão só para contar a ela)_

Não. Ele finalmente tinha desistido. Um maroto desistindo? Não parece normal. A parte do completamente apaixonado também não. "Chegou a hora de crescer, James." Ele pensou. "Chegou a hora de ser sensato. A Lily nunca vai querer nada contigo." Uma mão pousou em seu ombro. "E você nunca vai amar alguém dessa maneira. Nunca mais." A Mão lhe virou. Amanda Otter estava na sua frente.

- Vamos aproveitar, Jay-Jay.

* * *

O dia já começava a raiar quando os Grifinórios finalmente desabaram em suas camas. Num dormitório masculino, a conversa corria solta: a festa rendera. Algumas paredes ao lado, o dormitório feminino permanecia completamente calado: a festa rendera, e muito.

* * *

**N/A:**Que difícil terminar esse cap!!! Eu planejava colocar quinquilhares de músicas nele. Mas ia ficar muita coisa. Aí eu deixei quieto e fiz esse finalzito apelativo aí. Ok, sejamos francas, eu não tinha saco pra ficar caçando letra de música e colando, calmamente, uma linha em inglês, uma em português, inglês, português, até terminar cada estrofe. E depois diagramar tudo! O.O Não. Demais pra mim. Espero que tenham gostado. Aviso que vão vir surpresas. Posso dar dicas, mas só se alguém pedir...

E me desculpem pela diagramação. O FF desconfigurou absolutamente tudo. As divisões desapareceram, As músicas foram completamente des-diagramadas... Etc, etc, etc...

Bjks,  
Mari


End file.
